Natsu no Nihon
by Rae-chan33
Summary: In the heat of Japanese summer, Sawada Tsunayoshi finds himself in front of his smoking car. With luck, the nearby Italian mechanic by the name of Spanner will lend him a hand and take a look under his hood. 4827 SupaTsuna! ADULT CONTENT oneshot


**I WANT SPANNERXTSUNA! I _WANT_ IT!**

**Oh yes, and throughout this, Tsuna will refer to Spanner as 'Spanner-san', because in the manga, that's what he seems to call him when he _isn't_ in Hyper Dying will mode. Also, I know his accent would be 'Supana', but its a pain having to switch back and forth, so I'm just keeping it 'Spanner'. Besides, 'Spanner' is a bad-ass name. **

**Also, Spanner calls Tsuna 'Vongola' in the manga, but that wouldn't make any sense in this story, so he'll just casually address him by name.**

**and yes, here, Spanner has blue eyes.**

**WARNINGS: exactly what you would expect from a yaoi oneshot.** **Spanner workin' the moves with candy, Tsuna being both clueless and unobservant, spontaneous sex, ect. ect.**

**Okay, here it is**

* * *

Tsuna was a man, that much was certain.

He knew this, and yet he was also aware of the shockingly high number of things about himself that were... not so masculine. For instance, he had a fragile frame, large 'innocent' copper eyes, there was the fact that he preferred sweets over bitter things, and lastly,

Sawada Tsunayoshi is entirely incompetent when it comes to vehicles.

And so, it was no big surprise to the freshly turned 18 year old college freshman found himself on the side of the road in the middle of a long stretch of deserted highway, the mid-day sun beating down on both him and his old blue Toyota. All Tsuna could say about the old car, as he glared at it, was that the problem definitely came from the thick gray smoke that was billowing from under the hood.

"Piece of junk..." the spiky haired brunette muttered to himself, wiping some sweat from his brow while turning to look up and down the road. After calming down from the initial shock of his car making an explosive bang' sound which caused him to swerve violently off the road into a fence post, Tsuna had dialed home and told his mother he would be very late returning.

Nana, in what she might have thought was a sweet gesture, offered to send Tsuna's God father, Reborn, out to pick him up (as the man was visiting from Italy). Tsuna immediately refused the offer. Knowing the demented Italian, he'd most likely take the opportunity to tell Tsuna 'real men can walk'.

According to his God Father's logic, 'Real Men' could also swim perfectly at age five, and save themselves from choking on a hidden bone in their fish dinner.

Tsuna had instead called a local tow-truck and mechanic service to retrieve him. The worrisome thing was, it was getting hotter and hotter, and the teen was starting to get dizzy, sitting on the dusty curb while the sun beat down on him. Sadly, true to his 'Dame-Tsuna' nickname, he hadn't thought to remove his button-up dress shirt and sports coat that wore during classes.

"Please... get here already..." Tsuna prayed out loud, his hands clasped over his cell phone and eyes closed in comical tears. The plastic casing was slick against his sweaty palms, the only response to his prayer being the tiny 'clink' 'clink' of his fish-shaped phone charm as it dangled helplessly.

_'Uwaaa... its so hot, ... what are we going to do, Tuna-san?' _Tsuna silently asked the charm, slowly loosing his mind to the intense sun.

Being as torturous as it was, the sound of heavy tires approaching and coming to a stop was like a chorus of Angels in Heaven to the spiky haired youth.

Tsuna hastily pulled himself to his feet, beaming weakly in relief at the white tow-truck that maneuvered behind his (still smoking) car. Though just as the truck's cab door opened, the full effects of waiting in the sun with nothing to drink all day caught up with Tsuna's undersized body in a great wave.

"I take it you're the kid who called...?" came a man's deep, mellow voice accompanied by the sound of heavy boots on gravel. Yet it was the only thing Tsuna was able to really register as his vision blurred the person in front of him into a smear of yellow and greenish-blue.

"...Kid..?" the man's voice prodded a second time, but copper eyes had already rolled up into Tsuna's head, and the last thing he was able to identify was something being said, and his legs giving out from under him.

--

_'Mmm... It feels nice... this is great...'_

Tsuna cracked open his hazy brown eyes, blinking to clear up his warped vision. He frowned at whatever was blocking his sight; something that looked like a blurred drivers license.

"Su...hana...?" he whispered, furrowing his eyebrows. The card was pulled away and a blurry face replaced it.

"That's 'Spanner'. My name, its Spanner. I had them translate it into kanji, so it comes out a little strange..." came the familiar low voice that the college freshman remembered from before he passed out. Remembering that made Tsuna remember that he had indeed, passed out. This caused him to let out a small yelp and shoot upright, making a cool wet rag slip off his forehead into his lap.

"Oh, that's right! I was waiting for the tow-truck and I faint...I fainted..." the brunette went from exclaiming loudly to mumbling in embarrassment. He looked up, face bright red as he finally saw whoever this 'Spanner' man was.

'_Foreigner..._' was just about the first thought that came to mind when Tsuna stared at the man before him in awe.

He was clearly older then himself (possibly in his mid-twenties), bright blond hair with bangs that sort of swooped around in an odd spiral to the left side. He had bright clear blue eyes that were half-lidded in a laid back, relaxing kind of trance. His body, obviously very strong with lean muscle, was covered by a pair of dingy dark-teal coveralls cinched around his waist, and an oil stained white tank top covering his torso.

"That's right. You're in my shop now, you're cars' in the garage; blown head gasket." he explained, using a heavy gloved hand to pop an oddly shaped lollipop into his mouth. Tsuna blinked, too busy taking in the man before him to really pay attention to what he had said.

"...blown... gasket..?" he stuttered incoherently, eyes pulling away from the strange compass-like tattoo positioned on the blond man's neck. Spanner raised an eyebrow.

"Your car. I'm the mechanic you called a while back, I towed you back here while you were unconscious. By the way, you're gonna get a little too cold if you're like that, since its air-conditioned here..." he trailed off, unseen tongue moving the candy to the other side of his mouth. Tsuna tilted his head in confusion before glancing down. Indeed his jacket had been taken off, his button-down shirt undone to expose his smooth, pale chest.

"Wha-?!" He gasped out, but was stopped from pulling his shirt closed by the cold rag slapping him in the forehead. Spanner's expression seemed quite amused.

"I've never seen someone overheat so badly. Normally, can't guys take off their shirts when they get too hot? In Italy, men barely wear shirts at all. Maybe its different in Japan..." he mused. Tsuna blushed intensely, deciding to look around him instead of meeting eyes with the auto technician.

He was laying on a tattered couch in what might be the waiting area of a mechanics shop. The walls were lined with pictures of classic cars, a calender with a picture of a scantily dressed woman (incidentally, it was the wrong month and from two years previous), and a sign that dictated 'please wait while you are serviced'. The rest of the room was pretty much a few chairs, a water cooler, a (broken?) T.V, and a table with a couple of well-worn magazines with pictures of engines on them. All this coupled with the badly scuffed linoleum and black oil slicks here and there, it really did seem like he was at the car repair shop.

"'I love being in Japan, but the Summers are really hot. Are you full Japanese, Sawada-kun?" Spanner asked from across the room, having stood up some time when his customer was looking around. Tsuna blinked, staring hard into the broad back that was facing him.

'_Uwaaa... His shoulder blades are huge..._'the younger man thought absently.

"Ah, what? Oh, um, yes. Well, a little Italian far back on my dad's side though. Ah.. how'd you know my name?" he replied, adding 'Please just call me 'Tsuna''. Spanner turned back around and handed the boy a cup of water.

"Your wallet fell out of your jacket when I took it off, sorry. I needed to see you're drivers license anyway, since I had to process your information." He said. Tsuna nodded in understanding, taking a sip of water and sighing in relief. Spanner eyed him for a moment, then smirked.

"Are you sure you're allowed to drive? What are you, 15?" he asked, re-crossing his arms and studying his customer with a gaze that sent shivers along Tsuna's arms. Or maybe that was the air conditioner.

"I'm 18! That's the legal driving age here!" the brunette insisted, puffing out his reddened cheeks. Spanner hummed thoughtfully, his tongue clacking the sucker against his teeth.

"I see. Now that I think of it, the legal age of consent is different too, isn't it. 19, right?" he mused, rubbing his chin with a rough gloved hand thoughtfully. Tsuna blinked in confusion.

"Well, no, its 21 years old I think. But that's for other things, not driving, Spanner-san." he informed the blond man, who's blue eyes flickered wide for a second.

"Other things...? What kind of other things?"

Tsuna swallowed thickly under the intense blue stare he was receiving. He dug his blunt fingernails into his Styrofoam cup, trying to focus more on the grooves he was imprinting then the answer to this mechanic's question. He had a subtle feeling that the blond man already knew what sorts of things he meant by 'age of consent'.

"Um... Spanner-san, is my car ready...?" he asked instead, changing the subject. The tattooed man's eyes slid shut and he smiled with half of his mouth, lifting an arm to gesture towards the door-less exit of the waiting area.

"Not yet, I came in to check on you after getting your car into he garage. I still have to replace the head gaskets though, so I might as well get to it. It'll take a while, though." he answered, pointing out into the shop. Tsuna leaned over a little on the couch, trying to see where in the grungy cement building his car had been parked.

Spanner laughed, really more of a deep huff from his throat.

"If you're that worried about it, you can watch me while I do it." he offered. Tsuna glanced over at the older man, but nodded.

"Can I?"

Spanner made the same humming noise and stuffed his gloved hands into his cover-all pockets, giving his head a sharp nod in the shops direction.

"This way."

With a slight wobble in his steps, Tsuna followed after him. He was surprised that there was little change in temperature when leaving the air-conditioned waiting room and entering the large garage with its huge open doors that the cars drove through. Outside the shop he was able to see the bright sunlight reflect off a few deserted buildings, and a couple of run down cars parked along the street.

Wherever he was, it was most likely on the outskirts of Namimori. This meant he really was stuck until his vehicle was fixed.

"Naa, Tsuna, someone like you shouldn't even look at the sun. You'll fall right back into my arms..." Spanner's muffled voice came from behind the hood of what the brunet could tell was his own dingy blue Toyota. Tsuna mentally cursed, the blush he had only _just _gotten rid of coming right back at the mention of his embarrassing fainting spell.

"Th-that's not gonna happen again..." he stated, swaying on his feet as he walked over to peek around the lifted blue hood of his car. Spanner nodded and gave a sort of 'aaah' sound, his thick gloved hands rummaging around with the bits of the engine that only confused the watching college freshman.

After deciding that his old car's problems were far less interesting then the foreigner currently working on fixing them, Tsuna's eyes traveled up and away from the oily metal.

It seemed unfair, that Tsuna couldn't tear his big brown eyes away from the shifting black ink situated on the blond man's neck, or the subtle flexing and un-flexing of the impressive biceps as he shifted part of the engine aside. The Japanese youth flushed hotly, realizing only just barely that he was doing something a woman would do. He decided that the whole business just then was merely a masculine act of comparison. He was just comparing Spanner's adult body to his own. Though the thought of how drastically his own frame differed was a little off-putting.

"- I should take a look at your nuts."

Tsuna apparently tuned in at a completely inopportune moment, because now Spanner was being given an expression of utter shock and flustered disbelief.

"Take a look at my **_what_**?!" Tsuna sputtered, hands instinctively clutching his still-open shirt closed. The blond man tilted his head to the side, lollipop stick sliding over to the other side of his mouth with a muffled 'clack'. Then, slowly, his lips lifted in a little smirk.

"Your nuts, or lug nuts, rather. See these bolts? I think whoever was under here last stripped the threads. Not what caused the problem, but it still wouldn't be good to have your manifold drop out somewhere along the line." he replied, holding up the bit of the metal for his customer to see. Tsuna felt himself relax against the side of his car, but his face was nonetheless red enough to burn.

_'Of **course** he meant it like that! Why couldn't he just say 'bolts'?! Saying 'nuts' is so embarrassing!!' _the young brunet thought miserably.

Thinking it better to just keep quiet and let Spanner _think _he was stupid, then to start talking and remove all doubt, Tsuna opened the driver-side door and sat down in the seat. He felt horribly embarrassed just being around this foreign person. Spanner had pretty much saved him from being cooked alive in the middle of that isolated road, and even better, spared him from winding up dead and having everyone make fun of him at his funeral.

The thought of what Reborn would be saying while encourage everyone into a full-blown insult party sent a shiver up the young man's spine. How that man came to be his God Father was beyond him.

"Um..." he started, fingers pressing against the hard leather covered steering-wheel. He could still see brown gloves working busily from the crack of the lifted front-hood, but Spanner gave a 'Hm' to show he was listening.

"I don't think I... thanked you properly, for before... You helped me out a lot." Tsuna mumbled, his gaze repeatedly flickering from the gloves to the dashboard. The gloved hands paused, and Tsuna swallowed when he heard that same deep throaty laugh.

"What did you have in mind?" came Spanner's response over the grating sound of shifting metal.

Such a question put many an idea into the younger man's mind; a few so embarrassing that Tsuna had to slam his head down against the steering-wheel in anguish. Unfortunately, this wasn't the wisest place to choose, because a fraction of a second later, the car-horn blasted through the shop.

"JEEZ-!" Spanner exclaimed, pulling himself away from the engine and nearly toppling over his own toolbox. Tsuna scrambled out of the front seat, face beat red and bowing frantically.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I forgot this thing's horn even worked! Are you okay?! I'm so sorry!" he pulled the startled and dazed looking mechanic back to the car, letting him sit in the front seat so as to prevent him from falling over or collapsing. Spanner rubbed his temples, muttering something that sounded like 'la mia testa' to Tsuna (he then began wracking his brain thinking back to Reborn's terrifying Italian lessons, only being able to recognize 'testa' as 'head'). From that much, he was able to file it away that his auto technician was from Italy.

"Spanner-san...? A-are you okay?" the younger man questioned meekly. Spanner sighed; the airy way with an uplift at the end that seemed more easy going then mad.

"Now you've got two things to apologize 'properly' for. You'll have to come up with something good." the blond man said, smiling as if he wasn't actually holding anything against his worrisome brunet customer.

Tsuna bowed his head, eyes large leaking copper-puddles that make him seem even younger then he appeared. Spanner's smiled slowly flattened into a thin line, and he looked away, the white stick sliding back and forth to either side of his mouth.

"Hm. Suddenly, I feel very troubled..." he muttered, adjusting the mass of excess jumpsuit tied around his waist, pulling it so it covered his lap more. Tsuna blinked, then let out a loud 'hiiii!'.

"'Troubled'?! You're hurt?! I am so sorry! I- ga-mph!" The young student's rant was cut off by a well aimed lollipop shoved into his mouth.

"I was referring to a different type of 'troubled'." Spanner sighed, leaning back in the drivers seat, pulling the wrapper off a new stick with his teeth, smiling lightly. Tsuna stood stock still, blinking his eyes while the hard-candy melted, filling his taste buds with the sweet cherry-sugar flavor.

"You know, Japanese people are amazing too." the Mechanic continued, electric blue gaze making Tsuna feel something in his stomach.

"I think Japanese people are really interesting. Like you, for example." here Spanner reached forward and pressed his hand on the bare slice of Tsuna's abdomen.

"Wha- _Hiiiiiiiii_!!" the brunet squealed, eyes large saucers of shock. Spanner's sideways smile didn't falter, even as he moved his hand is a circle, bringing his face in so close Tsuna could almost feel the older man's breath on his belly button.

_'What is he doing?! Hiiiiiii...!!' _

"I think its strange for a boy to be able to have a waist like that. Like a girls. To be honest, I was a little apprehensive about unbuttoning your shirt earlier, its the real the reason I checked your I.D; to make sure you were a boy.." the blond said, still studying the younger males body as though it were part of the vehicle he had been wrapped up in only moments before.

Tsuna swallowed, his face bright red, not knowing whether to shove him away shouting 'pervert', or to bite his lip and see what was going on.

"It should be obvious I'm a boy!" he shouted, pulling his red sucker out and using it to enhance his wild gesturing. Spanner's eyes followed the lollipop, though his expression was still more placid then interested.

"Do you like cherry?" he inquired. Tsuna paused, blinking a few times in confusion before following the other man's bright blue gaze to the candy in his hand.

"Wha... Um... its not my favorite..." the student answered. Spanner raised an eyebrow as if to ask the inevitable "then what is your favorite?' without having to speak. Tsuna was quick to reply for fear of doing anything embarrassing if he made his mechanic wait.

"Oh, I like grape... I guess."

Spanner stared, looking thoughtful, the white stick in his mouth moving side to. At last he removed his hand from Tsuna's stomach, using it instead to pull the candy from his mouth. He inspected the dark purple, oddly shaped lollipop for a few seconds before giving another sideways smile, the sort that seemed to form when one decided on something on their own.

"Lucky."

Instantly Tsuna's taste buds filled with the light taste of artificial grape. It took a few moments for the clueless brunet to realize that the pressure around his middle and the taste in his mouth was all Spanner's doing. His waist being tightly encircled by the man's arms, and his lips being plundered by slight chapped opposition doused in that sweet, sweet taste.

_'This... This is..!!'  
_

"Mmmmph! Nnngh!" The words that seemed quite insistent to break free from Tsuna's mouth from it a difficult job, especially with Spanner pressing closer and tilting the his face just so.

Tsuna's eyes flickered, threatening to roll up into his head and disappear along with his rapidly vanishing set of morals. Though perhaps it was the reminder that he did in fact at some point _have _morals that made his arms act against his addled brain and push away. Though he only got as far as freeing his mouth; the mechanic's arms were well set in their position around his middle.

"What...! What was that...?!" demanded one thoroughly ruffled brunet. Spanner hummed thoughtfully, leaning forward and resting his chin on Tsuna's shoulder.

"Hmm? I was giving you the flavor you like best. You didn't like it?" he replied, lips brushing just barely against the skin on his customer's neck. Tsuna was drowning in such a surge of disbelief, he wasn't registering the words his brain was sending out of his mouth.

"I..! That is, I didn't hate..! No! I mean, that was my first..! And you! HIIIIE!"

Spanner's head sharply pulled away, staring now with slightly widened blue irises while a light pink blush etched across both cheeks; a look one would have after discovering something greatly shocking but highly pleasing.

"...First_..._?"

Tsuna rolled the word around in his head a few times, trying to recall what it was. then of course once he realized what it was and what he had said, his face increased its ruby hue.

"Nooo! No! I didn't mean it like that!" he insisted with little results, as Spanner seemed too amazed to listen to a word he said.

"_Primo... che è perfetto_..." the blond muttered to himself, leaning right back in to press his candy-flavored lips right back against Tsuna's. The brunet withered internally.

'_Hiii..! No more Italian, don't use that kind of voice!!' _he pleaded silently, his body just about giving up to the warm embrace. Tsuna sighed, eyes finally loosing the battle and rolling up past fluttering eyelids.

It was strange. He didn't know who Spanner was really, other then the man who bailed him out of a less then favorable situation, but Tsuna was finding it har-...very difficult to mind being pulled into his own drivers seat to sit in the lap of this blond auto technician. He found it difficult to care that Spanner's still had the rough, thick shop-gloves on, and they scratched against the bare skin of his ribs and lower back. He found it difficult to worry over hurting the other man's shoulders by digging his nails into the skin-covered muscle.

He did however, care very much that he couldn't breath, having forgotten in the sudden turn of events that he had a nose.

"Mmmgh! Hnnngh! Guah!" Tsuna tore his mouth away, gasping a great lungful of air. Spanner didn't seem to care either way, moving on to the slender neck presented to him undauntedly.

Tsuna clenched his eyes shut tightly, sinking his teeth into his bruised bottom lip.

Spanner was taking over his senses as easily as Tsuna was giving them up. The blond man's smell invaded Tsuna's brain; a mix of car exhaust, laundry detergent, and a subtle green tea scent. It didn't seem likely for these things to fall in together as well as they did, but Tsuna couldn't see himself complaining. It was just too... fantastic.

"Hahh!" The victim of the present ministrations cried out when a harsh suction was applied on _that _spot on his neck. Tsuna pushed his body back against the steering wheel, setting off the horn yet again. This time, however, even with Tsuna frantically waving his arms about in confusion, the horn did not shut off.

"It..! It's not stopping!!" he exclaimed in a panic. The foreign man who's lap he seemed to forget he was sitting in, sighed.

"Hold on a second." Spanner said under his breath, leaning over and pulling off the under-dash cover. He stared at the entwined wires for a moment before choosing one, and ripping it out. Tsuna paled as the blaring drone of the horn died with a long drawn out warble.

"What did you d-?!" his wails were abruptly cut off by strong grape flavor sliding over his tongue. Spanner, looking more of less pleased with himself (and now one grape flavored lollipop-free), pushed Tsuna's unbuttoned white blouse over his slender shoulders to fully expose what he had been trying to get at.

"I'll fix it later." the tattooed mechanic muttered, trailing his lips down his customer's trembling torso. Tsuna clenched his fists against the fold of Spanner's jumpsuit, teeth braced against the hard candy in his mouth.

There was much shifting on Spanner's part, as he tried to lower his neck. It was becoming all the more apparent that the car's from seat wasn't the most forgiving location to participate in such activities. With a slight huff, Spanner reached to the side of the seat, pulling back the recline lever just enough to send him falling backwards, Tsuna momentarily pulled chest-to-chest. With a wail, the small framed brunet sat himself stock-still in his mechanic's lap, clenching his eyes against the return of Spanner's mouth on moving across his torso.

He prayed for something to happen, _anything_, that he could distract himself from the horrid embarrassment of an Italian tongue getting closer and closer to _that _place.

Unfortunately, nothing came, and notch by sneaky notch, his zipper was pulled down.

"Spanner-sa-!"

The blond man's gloved hand pressed his lower jaw up, sealing his mouth, effectively making it so that Tsuna could only let out a keen whine against his candy.

"Ah, here's your problem." Spanner said, his deep voice sending vibrations through his lips and across Tsuna's most private of all appendages. His bright blue eyes stared past his dark lashes and he smirked.

"This part here is in a difficult position. I can fix it, but it might take some time." he said. Tsuna cracked open one eye, hoping the older man was talking about something other then what his tongue was just fractions of an inch away from touching _dear god_!!

"Fff...! Fi-fi..!" try as he might Tsuna just couldn't manage the words. Spanner hummed, deciding on the answer for himself.

All at once, heat spread upward and across Tsuna's abdomen like thick honey. A torturous, languid suction quite unlike anything Tsuna had ever experience himself brought gasps and choking whines from his lips. Spanner ran his tongue back and forth along the heat in his mouth, glancing upward ever other hiccuping breath of his patron.

The sucker in Tsuna's mouth threatened to choke him for as much as he was writhing open-mouthed and gasping, and though this was low on his list of concerns at the moment, the brunette had enough sense of mind to bite down on the candy, lest he die at such a confusingly sublime moment.

_'crack'_

Immediately that fantastically warm, honey-slow heat came to an abrupt standstill. Tsuna cracked his eyes open, chest expanding and contrasting rapidly while he whined in confusion. There was a sharp stab into the soft inner cheek of his mouth, and Tsuna realized then that the grade flavored lollipop apparently shattered under the pressure of his clenching teeth.

Spanner's blue gaze went straight to Tsuna's lips, which were closed now as he chewed down the hard candy with a face almost maroon in horrible embarrassment. The blond mechanic reaching his hand up and, as if in a trance, took the bare white stick between his fingers, mouth slightly parted and wet with saliva.

"You bit it..." Spanner stated, his tone only adding to his obvious yet seemingly uncalled for swallowed down the sweet residue thickly, his large brown eyes watery and dilated.

"A-ah... I-I.. I'm sorry..!" he squealed, all too aware of the painfully tight coil still throbbing between his legs. Spanner frowned, tossing the stick over his shoulder and refocusing his eyes back on Tsuna.

"Things like this are meant to be licked slowly, Tsuna." he lectured, at _last _removing the thick gloves on his hands, taking his time pulling them off finger by finger.

The brunet in his lap breathed in and out rapidly, gleaming amber eyes wide and following each of the foreign man's fingers as the emerged, either fascinated or hoping to distract himself from the oh-so-devious words being spoken. Was Spanner even talking about the candy anymore?!

"You're meant to keep these things against you're tongue and never, ever bite down. I think," here these newly exposed hands slid down against Tsuna's lower back, causing the teen to arch with a sharp hiss from the feel "It's the best, having something in you're mouth while working on complicated machinery. Finding out each and every twitch and curve with you're hands, while you're tongue has something to occupy itself with."

Spanner's hands were rough with the proof of his occupation, that much Tsuna could feel. The trailed downward, unheeded and seemingly without a care to their victim's own sense of morals and sensibility (not that Tsuna had much of any left at this point).

_'That's...! That's an oral fixation!!' _Tsuna concluded mentally, but could not bring himself to think anymore, what with the tongue being pressed past his teeth and the fingers sliding from the base of his neck to the lowest point of his lower back.

He tried to breath in through his nose, like he noticed Spanner seemingly doing with great ease, but it was proving quite difficult when his heart was racing and those fingers roamed about on their own accord.

_'Whats going on?! This isn't something I would be doing normally! But, it feels so...! I can't just stop him!' _

Apparently, these thoughts showed only through in the arch of Tsuna's body and the way he curled his arms tightly around Spanner's damp, tattooed neck. The mechanic's mouth moved once more away from the captive lips, and resumed work along Tsuna's collar bone and shoulder. Tsuna was perfectly placated with this treatment, but it seemed his older companion wanted more then just the current activity.

The air was surprisingly cool against the skin Spanner's hands were exposing as he pulled down Tsuna's pants and embarrassing heart-print boxers. There seemed no stopping the blond man from that point, even with the sharp hiss of pain and surprise his customer gasped out as a long digit pushed past Tsuna's entrance.

Had the brunet youth been in the right mind, he naturaly would be shouting and stuttering in embarresment while pulling himself away, but the only natural thing about what was happening was that Tsuna was lost in the hot touch of Spanner's skin and fingers. He gasped in a hugely shaking breath as another finger followed the first, thrusting in and out of his body in a sort of rythmatic pace.

"Hey, I can't breath..." Spanner's deep voice was thick and husky, but still slightly choked. Tsuna whimered, cracking his copper eyes open. Apparently, while those fingers streached and penetrated him, Tsuna had wound his arms around Spanner's neck, and as each finger pushed in deeper, so did Tsuna's thin arms tighten.

"S-sorry..." he said, voice breathy and distracted. Spanner hummed again, replying only by shifting the direction of his busy digits, rubbing past a spot that caused Tsuna to arch up and nearly hit his head against the ceiling.

"Sp-Spanner-sa...!!" now it was Tsuna's turn to become at a loss for breathing, while Spanner repeatedly pressed his fingers into that spot. The Italian man smiled with self-satisfaction as he withdrew his fingers, chuckling a little when Tsuna let out a keen whine at the loss.

"Right. This is where things get awkward." Spanner muttered, more to himself then his partner.

He began trying to free his own throbbing arousal from the folds of his cover-alls and keep Tsuna from falling out of his lap at the same time. Tsuna shifted up, yelping when his back was pressed against the low ceiling of the car, Spanner still fumbling with his buttons and additional leangth of zipper, mumbling to himself in Italian.

"Spanner-san, wha... what..." But Tsuna was hushed by a finger pushing against his lips. Spanner, having finaly freed himself, began moving around in the drivers seat, trying to remove Tsuna's troublesome pants from the boy's ankles, but most of all, trying to be quick about it.

"There we go." He said with a note of excited accomplishment in his voice as he pulled the brunet back into his lap, this time taking Tsuna's legs and pushing them to stradle the seat. Tsuna clentched his eyes shut as the part of Spanner much larger then his fingers pushed into his entrance, causing his body to go rigid in protest.

Spanner let out a short groan, his abdominal muscles flexing as he was surrounded and constricted into a remarkable heat and pressure. Unfortunately, going in any further would only hurt Tsuna, something Spanner wanted to avoid.

"Hey, calm down. It'll stop hurting if you just relax." he murmered into the shuddering boy's ear. Tsuna swallowed, breathing in rapid pants, but nodded and tried forcing his body to loosen up.

"Kuh..." Spanner grunted as more of his member was enveloped deeper into Tsuna, the brunet's whines turning into a half-pitched scream, pressing his forehead against Spanner's.

"Spa...Spanner....sa...haah...ah...!"

Words dissolved into breathy gasps as Spanner became fully sheathed in Tsuna's hot embrace, the Mechanic's arm's wrapped around his sweat moistened lower back. After keepin in this position for several moments, Spanner gripped either side of Tsuna's hips, pulling him upward and off of his lap, exctracting a long, drawn out moan from the teen. Then, when only the tip of his cock remained inside, Spanner pulled down, shifiting himself upward at the same time.

Tsuna screamed in ecstacy, having that spot struck full-on sending him into a euphoria unlike anything else he'd felt before.

Taking this as a good sign, Spanner repeated the action, thouroghly enjoying the transitional whines and loud moans filling the vehicle cabin. Tsuna found himself lifting his own hips up without help from the mechanic's caloused hands, then dropping himself down with a cry of pleasure and slight edge of pain.

Pressure began to build steadily in Tsuna's groin as the thrusting grew faster and more wild. It was hot. So hot Tsuna wondered if he'd pass out again from the intensity of it all.

Soon, it was at the point where he doubted anything on this earth could make this feeling any more pronounced that Spanner wrapped his hand around the teen's forgotten member, pumping it in time with each upward thrust.

The feeling was too much for Tsuna, and with clenched eyes and a sharp cry that seemed to sound similar to Spanner's name, he released into a waiting hand. Spanner, groaning at the sudden hot clamping of just about ever muscle in Tsuna's body all around him, was quick to follow, letting himself go inside the pleasurable heat. As if ona second thought, he pulled out before letting Tsuna fall, completely exaughsted, against his chest.

The two sat there, breathing labored and heavy, the open car door sending the occasional draft of cold air into the car, making Tsuna unconciously push himself closer against his companion's body. Spanner glanced to the side, smirking at the sight of Tsuna's nodding off to sleep.

Carefully, so as not to rouse too much movement for someone who was is such a... 'tender' condition, Spanner lifted the teen and placed him into the passenger seat. Then, realizing that as much as he enjoyed it, Tsuna was more or less naked, he bent down to retrieve the lost pants, pulling them up as softly as he could.

"Mmmmng... Spanner...san...." the japanese youth mumbled drowsily, head lolling to smack against the window with a 'thud' that made Spanner wince. Apparently though, the fufilled Tsuna was now completely asleep, drool pooling at the edge of his mouth.

Spanner smiled, reaching into his poket and extracting a new, oddly shaped lollipop, ripping the wrapper away and sliding it past his lips.

"...Favorite flavor, huh?" he mused, staring at the peacefully embarrasing face of his new All-Time-Favorite customer. He hummed, low and deep in his throat, turning where he sat to inspect the backseats, layed out so invitingly like a narrow mattress.

A thoughtfull smile formed on his lips, the sucker sliding across to the other side of his mouth with a muffled clacking against his teeth.

Spanner loved Japan's summer.

* * *

**A blown headgasket is something that can be fixed in as little as four hours if under the care of a senior in the field of automechanics, but does require your vehicle to remain in the shop...**

**Overnight.**

**Hope you enjoyed this 4827 fanfiction!**


End file.
